


Always Come Back For You

by BoredWriterOnTheInternet



Series: Murphy/10k [2]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Forgive me if it's trash, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Writing, Light Angst, M/M, MurphK, Protective 10k, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWriterOnTheInternet/pseuds/BoredWriterOnTheInternet
Summary: “I don’t think he’s coming back 10.”“He will.”“We’ll find him we will but- ““He’s not gone. He’s not okay!” 10k snapped turning around. “After everything we’ve gone through you’s still don’t trust him do you. For all of you’s he just the mission, he’s probably terrified out there all alone. Imagine how worse it’ll be when he comes back and we’re gone.”
Relationships: 10K/Murphy (Z Nation)
Series: Murphy/10k [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587676
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Always Come Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so another one of my random Murphk fics.
> 
> As always if you don't like this pairing then just don't read. If you're just going to leave hate there's no point. Please be nice in the comments, i will forever welcome corrections or constructive criticisms but just don't be rude. If i have made any errors or mistakes please comment so i can fix them. I don't have anyone to check my mistakes so they sometimes make it into the fic. Murphy as with all my fics is aged down while 10k is aged up slightly.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas or requests please comment below. I love to hear from you guys the comments always make my day. So with that ramble over please enjoy!

They had been travelling for a few days when they came across a deserted town. It was pretty small but they could use more water and ammo so it seemed worth a try. Doc convinced 10k to group with him to check out the pharmacy as meds were always an easy trade. Meanwhile Addy was with Warren, they were searching what looked like a convenience store but it was hard to tell as previous raiders had done a lot of damage. That left Vasquez with the task of babysitting Murphy who was already in a fool mood.

As Doc was searching behind the counters for the “Good stuff” 10k stood watch by the door, he didn’t really know what else to do. As Doc rambled on 10k spoke up. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what kid?” Doc’s attention was still focused on the shelves.

Then there was a bang, loud enough for Doc to turn around. 10k used the scope on his rifle to search for the cause. “That.”

They hurried packing up, sneaking out the back way to the others but before they could they saw the swarm of Z’s that were trying to get into the convenience store. It seemed one of them had tipped something over and the noise had attracted the Z’s.

“Shit kid. What are we going to do?” Doc asked frantically.

10k stayed quiet, signalling for Doc to follow him and together they ran back to the truck. Hiding behind it as cover they managed to stay off the Z’s radar which allowed 10k set up his rifle. He used the scope to try and see through one of the store’s windows but the view was obscured. “Frack.”

Meanwhile Doc searched for something they could distract the Z’s with to buy the others some time but it was useless. “Can you see anything?”

“No, the Z’s are blocking my view. Anyway, most of the windows have been blocked with wooden planks anyway,” 10k hated feeling helpless. His friends were in there and he couldn’t do anything.

“I’m sure they’ll be alright; we just need to keep an eye out and help them as best as we can.”

“I told you’s this was a bad idea. But did anyone listen to me. No because why would you.”

“You think everything is a bad idea Murphy. We needed supplies; it was a calculated risk.” Warren glared at Murphy.

“How’s that working out for you. We don’t even know if 10k and Doc are alright.”

Warren’s gaze softened, “10’s tough you know that. He’ll be okay.”

Murphy wasn’t even surprised when Warren knew he was really panicking about 10k. She was a smart woman and she was sure as hell not blind. Rationally Murphy knew if anyone was going to survive it would be 10k but that didn’t help to stop the dread building in his stomach.

After Warren finished speaking Addy and Vasquez walked back over. They had spent their time checking for alternative ways out.

“Lucky for us there’s two exits we could split up into twos and go out separate exists.”

“Brilliant splitting up that always works out.”

“Do you have any better ideas?” Vasquez’s words were met with silence from Murphy.

Suddenly there was another loud bang as the boards on one of the windows gave way. “We need to move now. Addy you go out the right entrance with Vasquez. Murphy we’ll go out the left. We meet at the truck.” Addy and Vasquez nodded, moving to the side entrance.

Warren mouthed the countdown. “3…2…1,” as she finished, they opened the doors and ran out. The noise attracted some Z’s causing them to lose sight of each other. As Addy ran around, she was surrounded, just as one got close, they were shot down. Addy smiled, fighting off the others as 10k moved to help Vasquez.

“You guys made it!” Doc grinned as they were joined at the truck.

“Yeah thanks to you 10. You saved our asses back there.” 10k grinned but said nothing. He looked around for Murphy.

“Where’s Warren and Murphy?” Doc asked.

“They ran out the other side, we got separated by the horde.”

10k moved back to his rifle as he saw Warren in the distance, he shot down the Z’s around her. “2,205,”

They managed to clear the rest of the zombies and Warren ran over to join them. As she got closer 10k frowned looking behind her, “Where’s Murphy?”

Warren frowned, “Blue bastard got away from me. Manged to slip out as the horde surrounded me. God knows where he ran off to.” She sighed, running a hand over her face. She glanced over at 10k. “We should head out, the noise we’ve made is probably going to draw in more Z’s.”

The others nodded but 10k interjected. “What we can’t leave him. What if he comes looking for us and we’re gone?”

“Kid I saw the way he was heading. He wasn’t coming towards the truck. Knowing Murphy, he’s probably on the run to the nearest town. We’ll track him down there. Cowardly son of a bitch isn’t damming the rest of humanity that easily.”

10k stayed silent, watching as the others piled into the truck. He however didn’t move, he stayed looking towards the building as if Murphy would magically appear and he would run into his arms. He heard Doc come up behind him, a hand on his shoulder dragged his gaze away. Forcing him to face Doc’s eyes full of pity.

“I don’t think he’s coming back 10.”

“He will.”

“We’ll find him we will but- “

“He’s not gone. He’s not okay!” 10k snapped turning around. “After everything we’ve gone through you’s still don’t trust him do you. For all of you’s he just the mission, he’s probably terrified out there all alone. Imagine how worse it’ll be when he comes back and we’re gone.”  
  


Everyone stayed silent, no one dared to moved. It was a known fact that Murphy and 10k were protective of each other but it wasn’t like 10k to be so vocal. The connection between the two men was unexplainable for the other members of the group but for them it seemed natural. Murphy and 10k would sit beside each other, they would bunk up together, if it was cold Murphy would wrap his arms around 10k and hold him against his chest, any rations they found they shared with each other. In fact, this was the first time they had ever been separated but Doc had wanted 10k to pair up with him and 10k didn’t have the heart to turn him down again.

They waited for a while longer before Warren came up to 10k. “10 I know this is hard for you but we’ve got to face the truth that he’s not coming back.”

10k looked away, he held back tears but he walked into the back of the truck beside Doc. He stayed silent, refusing to say anything or move. Doc wrapped an arm round his shoulder which 10k sank into. “I’m so sorry kid.”

Just as the truck was driving off, they heard a yell. “Leaving without me are we. What friends you are. Looks like I’m not the one dooming humanity after all.”

10k’s head shot up, he squinted and saw Murphy walking up to the truck. Without even thinking 10k jumped out of the truck running up to Murphy practically tackling him. Murphy stumbled back a few steps before he recovered, wrapping his arms around 10k tightly. “I’m sorry Thomas. I’m so sorry.” Murphy murmured quietly into 10’ks ear.

“You were gone and- “ 10k choked on his words as the flood of emotions he had been holding back came crashing through.

“I know, but I came back. I’ll always come back for you Thomas.”

The others waited until the two walked back to the truck before saying anything, not wanting to intrude on the private moment. It was Warren that spoke up first as they got in the truck. “What in God’s name happened to you!”

“The horde was hard to lose had to hide out for a bit. I can’t believe you thought I wasn’t coming back. Well not all of you’s I suppose.” 10k smiled, no matter what anyone said he did not blush.

The rest of the group settled down as they drove away from the small town, 10k sat leaning on Murphy, while Murphy choose to warp his arms around the smaller man. Glancing around to make sure no one was listening 10k spoke in a hushed voice. “I was so worried about you; in all honesty I was starting to think you might not come back at all. That you’d realise you were better off without us.”

“Maybe them but not you. How could I make it through this hellhole with my guardian angel? I made a promise to you didn’t I. I will never leave you behind. Never.”

10k smiled and cuddle into Murphy, he drifted off to sleep in the other man’s arms. As he slept Murphy stayed awake making sure he was okay. He looked around and saw Warren watching them. He braced himself from the comment but Warren simply smiled at him before turning her gaze back towards the road. Murphy smiled, closing his eyes and joining his boy in the land of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment what you thought i welcome any critics (not hate). If you do have any requests or suggestions feel free to comment as well. Have an awesome day thank you for reading.


End file.
